


Path of a Person

by XantunsiaRiveresiana



Series: Gilberti Riveresiana Chronicles [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Grave Visit, Introspection, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Reminiscing, Samurai | SAM (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XantunsiaRiveresiana/pseuds/XantunsiaRiveresiana
Summary: With the veil removed, so are the sacrifices. A choice must be made.
Series: Gilberti Riveresiana Chronicles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700908





	Path of a Person

So she did make us graves..." The young Miqo'te boy said with a scowl as he stared at 3 amateurish graves; marked with sticks tied together in the shape of crosses. After a bit of a pause, he continued.  
"I was never supposed to come here... by the end of this, all of this, I was supposed to be dead..."

Another pause  
And then a smile

"But she didn't let me. All my scheming, everything I sacrificed, all my sins, she cut them all down instantly." The boy wasn't looking at the graves as he said this but towards the sky  
"She accepted it all. Not justified it, or abolished it, but accepted it. Accepted me. As the monster I am. Which means now I have no choice but to try and do the same and live with everything I've done, despite my original plan to run away from it all it death.  
Our kind mother can think up some cruel punishments huh?"

Slowly his smile faded, and he returned his gaze to the childish graves with a serious expression, but not a scowl this time.  
"I owe you both a monster's life, more than that, for what I did. And I don't know which would bring you more solace, living with my actions or dying for them, but..."  
A gust of wind  
And a flash of steel  
The boy had cut down the middle grave's cross which bared his name.

"Thinking about how to appease the dead is just self gratification. As long as I'm forced to be here, I'll keep pushing on, clean up my mess, and live up to mother's expectations, a living person who is owed my life."  
The boy turned and began walking away from the tombs, sheathing his blade as he gave one last comment.  
"If after all that, if the life I greet you with is just the life of a monster, then you can berate me for eternity in the lifestream sisters. Until then, I live for the living. And step off the monster's path and onto the path of a person."

"That's sweet and all kid" a gruff voice interrupted, approaching from the distance with about 10 other armed men. "But your first steps are gonna be after you hand over all your valuables, like that nice lookin' sword there." 

The boy looked blankly at the bandits walking up to him, as if processing something  
Then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before a smile much more twisted than the one he showed the sky crept onto his face. Opening his hungry eyes, he reached for his blade and spoke to himself  
"Well, baby steps I guess."


End file.
